Redemption Book One: Village of Lies
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: In a world where ninja rule, one boy will uncover the secrets of his life. Join Muto Takeshi as he uncovers the mysteries surrounding his world, and the inevitable part he'll play in this world. OCxIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Natural Disaster

TheKaiSenpai does not own Naruto, but his first story kinda sucked.

**The Natural Disaster**

_**VillageOfLies**_

_(Konohagakure: 12 Years Before Present)_

For the Muto Clan, let it be said that they are no pushovers. Hailing as one of the three strongest noble clans native to Konoha, they're known for their extreme efficiency in Taijutsu with their infamous _Hozuko_ style. A style of fighting known to break bones, crush bodies, and utilize chakra as a weapon in of itself. The greatest of those wielding this style was the clan head, Muto Haru. He, along with his teammates Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi, were known as Konohagakure's Deadly Three. Their skillset as a team went unmatched in their generation, their combined abilities rivalling even the Yondaime Hokage himself. However, even the greatest team could not face the greatest of Bijuu.

It had been sudden. No warning. And yet, it was there. Konoha's bane had arrived. The great demon, Kyuubi. A beast so mighty, that its very footsteps caused tremors that could collapse buildings. Its breath could uproot the strongest of trees. A creature so terrifying, that it was rumored that its fur was permanently stained with the blood of the mortals it had killed. That through its roar, those who had been eaten by the monster could still be heard screaming in pain and fear.

Konohagakure was in flames. Civilians fled helplessly as the King of Bijuu trampled the village below it. The beast itself was the size of half of the village, spreading chaos in the village's center. Led by the Sandime Hokage, a feeble resistance was made. At its vanguard, Konoha's Deadly Three. Standing atop the Hokage's Mansion, the team waited for an open period to attack. For them, this fight was personal. All three had children in danger, either infants or on the way. As they fought, their wives and children fled the village. They could only hope for their safety.

"Never imagined we'd be fighting such a creature," Haru sighed. He was a relatively tall man, a few inches taller than Namikaze Minato. His skin was a very light bronze, and his hair a bright white, both of which are identifiers for the Muto Clan. His eyes, however, were different. They were a bright purple, which were inherited through the main leading family of the clan. His face was angled and possessed a strong jawline. "Hiashi, anything to report?"

"It's hard to see with the Kyuubi's chakra being so overpowering, but…" Hiashi trailed off, squinting with his _Byakugan_, "now would be the best opening to attack." Haru turned to Fugaku and nodded, an understanding passed between them.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique)_!" Fugaku shouted. Holding a Tora handseal to his mouth, he blew out chakra that was converted into fire as soon as it passed over his fingers, slowly circling into a spherical shape. A massive fireball the size of a small house. As quickly as it had formed, the fireball flew off into the direction of the Kyuubi.

"Scatter!" Hiashi suddenly shouted. The team of three leapt apart just before a massive tail tore the Hokage Mansion in half. They met up further along the main road on top of another roof. The great beast roared, suddenly attacking with more vigor and power, its size slowly increasing to encompass three-fourths of the village. "Kuso, it's getting stronger!" Fugaku's fireball had since hit the beast, but had barely done any damage to it.

**"WHERE IS SHE!?"** the Bijuu roared, **"WHERE IS MY PITIFUL JAILOR!?"**

"Tch… Shit…" Fugaku cursed, "Where the hell is Yondaime-sama?"

"He's with his wife and child," Hiashi scolded. "Haru-san. You were one of the few ensured to protect Kushina-sama, were you not?"

"I was," Haru responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Fugaku-teme and I can help the resistance. Please, go and make sure for us and Minato-san that his wife and child are doing fine."

"Kuh! You two morons need all the help you can get!"

"We'll be fine. After all, our eyes together can do anything," Hiashi responded cryptically. "Go now! Someone must protect them!" Haru paused.

"Hiashi-san," Haru smirked, "if I don't make it, take care of my family for me."

"Don't speak like that, teme," Hiashi replied jokingly. "We're all going back to our families after this." The ninja separated, Hiashi and Fugaku both heading towards the main forces. _I'm glad that Minato-kun trusted me with his plans_, Hiashi sighed to himself. _I'm sorry Minato-kun. I simply can't let you do it alone._

"_Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)_!"

_**VillageOfLies**_

_(Outside Konohagakure: Twelve Minutes Ago)_

Namikaze Minato stood across from his foe, sided by two members of the Muto clan. They were two of his personal ANBU, Bear and Phoenix, specializing in close quarters and long range combat respectively, what with their unique style of 'housing'. The man in front of them was the culprit for this disaster. There were no doubts. No denials. He had to be brought in for justice. As Hokage, he ordered death.

"I can't say what you were thinking when you brought this chaos on Konohagakure," Minato informed the assailant. "But I can say this. You won't succeed, nor did you make a wise choice."

"Whether or not it succeeds is not my concern," the masked man responded. The man's yellow mask seemed to be almost taunting of Minato, the 'Yellow Flash'. Except for the black flames that were painted on, as if crawling across said mask. "All I care about is destroying the man who gives hope to an entire nation. With you gone, I can start my own plans without interference." Minato motioned for his partners to ready themselves, and slowly reached his hand down for one of his specialty kunai. This action didn't go unnoticed. Before he could reach his weapon, the man rushed forwards at them.

"_Katon: Jigoku no Hi (Fires of Hell)!"_ Phoenix brought her hand up to her mouth, placing it almost as if blowing a kiss, and exhaled. A huge yet short-lived burst of flame spread out in front of them both, engulfing the area the man once was. For a second, all was quiet as the fire began to simmer. That was, until a figure jumped up from the smoke, chains trailing from the robes he wore.

"Scatter!" Minato commanded, jumping back as his partners leapt to the sides, the man rocketing to their previous position, creating a crater under him when he landed.

"You won't escape alive!" he roared, his chains flying out from the dust cloud he created when he landed. "I'll bury you!" The chains wrapped around the ankles of both Phoenix and Bear, tripping them as they tried to get away. Both of them flew into the air as the man raised his arms. Minato threw one of his regular kunai at the man, hoping to interrupt him.

_Damn, he's stronger than I'd anticipated! _Minato scolded himself. Bear reached down and managed to snap the chains holding him, escaping their grasp. Phoenix, however, was not as luck. She didn't have the brute strength that Bear had. Minato cursed in an angered shock as he watched his kunai pass through the man's face, the man proceeding to whip Phoenix around. A second chain had wrapped itself around the female ANBU's waist, and with a chilling scream, her upper half was ripped from her lower half. Bear landed beside the aghast Minato, his bod language impassive, aside from his shaking fists. Though not known to much of the ninja community, Bear and Phoenix were married, and had been since before they were stationed into ANBU. Both halves of Phoenix fell dead at their feet.

"Are you done?" the masked man asked in a bored tone. "I'm tired of playing with pests." Minato's mind worked furiously. It was obvious that this man could become ethereal. There was no way he could touch him. Unless he caught him by surprise.

'Bear,' he motioned to the remaining ANBU, using subtle hand gestures that they used to communicate discreetly. The gestures changed every few years simply to keep from being accurately read. 'Keep pressuring him. Give me a chance to take him off guard.' The ANBU nodded, not trusting his own words from the hatred he was feeling. Not a second later, the Muto ANBU charged at the man before them. He growled as he was encompassed in a purple bubble shield of his own chakra.

"_Uchiton_!" He roared, his footsteps suddenly leaving imprints on the ground below him vibrating the earth slightly. This threw the masked man off balance for a split second, enough time for Bear's hand to come crashing towards his target, chakra bubble extending ever so slightly in and attempt to absorb the man's chakra. Only for Bear to pass right through him.

Minato watched carefully, spraying the man with shuriken every few seconds as he circled the battle, trying to take in different angles. In the distance, he could hear the bellowing of the Kyuubi. This man was the one to summon the beast, he was sure of it. Now, all he had to do was cut off this man's connection. The blonde smirked for a moment, quickly writing down a seal onto his palm, and another around it to allow him to transfer it through contact. Noticing Bear starting to falter after receiving a few well-placed blows, Minato joined in.

"So the great Yondaime Hokage joins us at last!" the masked man taunted. Immediately, he raised his arm, a chain flying out from his robes and wrapping around Bear. The ANBU tried to rip free again, only to have his arms restrained this time. With a sickening _crack!_, Bear was crushed in half from the chains. "He was beginning to bore me. So good to finally be rid of him!"

Minato cursed under his breath. It was all just a game, that fight was. He could have done that at any time… "I have no kind words for scum like you," he hissed under his breath. "But if you give yourself up, I promise a limited pardon. You'll only have a prison sentence."

"Oh, so generous," the man replied in a slightly upbeat tone. "But now, I see I may have to take you seriously. One does not simply allow their enemy to trap them with a seal, do they?" Minato flinched, his eyes being drawn to the hole on the right side of the mask, and gasped. Very faintly, he could see the glow of the man's eye. A sharingan. The two simply glared at one another. A standoff. Who would make the first move? As if fed up, both parties rushed towards one another. Minato hid a smirk. This was perfect. As the masked man began reaching out to the blonde, probably to grab him and he created a rasengan in his hand, Minato threw one of his sealed kunai at the man's face. As expected, the man became ethereal, the kunai passing through him. _Perfect!_ As soon as the kunai was completely through, Minato vanished, reappearing above the man in a bright yellow flash, pushing down and striking the masked man with the spinning orb in his hand, increasing its power, causing it to expand into a massive controlled explosion. "_Rasengan_!" Minato used the force to leap away with his hand.

Standing in the middle of the dust and crater was the masked man. The blonde immediately rushed forward, reaching out with his sealed hand and pressing it against the man. He had, along with the contract seal, implanted a Hiraishin seal along with it, in case the man could still fight.

"Wha-What did you do!?" the masked man roared.

"I've cut off your connection to the Kyuubi," Minato admitted sternly. "Now, it's over for you and your plan." The man merely laughed.

"Oh, we'll see, Yondaime," he responded, the air suddenly swirling around him. "We'll see." As if sucked into a vortex, the masked man was gone. Minato cursed, but he had more important things to do.

"Kushina…"

_**VillageOfLies**_

_(Outside Konohagakure, Sixteen Minutes Later)_

Haru approached the weak woman lying in bed cautiously, taking care not to provoke her. After a few seconds she turned towards him, an exhausted look on her face. Her eyes revealed that she recognized him, but she made no move to speak. "I've come to protect you, Kushina-sama." He said. "Where is Minato-sama?" Haru looked around curiously. Alertly.

"Minato-kun…" Kushina rasped. "He went after the man… who released the Kyuubi…" The red-head coughed a bit, gasping for air afterwards. She was holding tightly to her chest a small blue bundle, blonde locks sticking out from it. The baby. "Please…" Kushina drew Haru's attention again. "I know what my lover is planning…" Kushina let loose a fit of coughing again, "D-Don't let him… Please don't let him sacrifice himself…" Haru's eyes widened at the revelation. He and Minato had done their best to keep the plan a secret, should the time arose when they had to be rid of the Kyuubi altogether. Though trusting of his lover, Minato let no situation go unprepared for.

"I have no choice, Kushina-sama…" he replied, kneeling next to her. "Please… let him-"

"No!" the woman cried out, giving him a pleading, yet weak, look that broke his heart. She even tried to sit up, though failed. "I don't care! I won't let my child go without a father! Please, don't let him seal the Kyuubi into himself!"

"I have no choice!" Haru shouted in return. "If the Hokage wishes to sacrifice himself for his village, than I have no choice but to comply! As ninja of Konohagakure I must abide by it!"

"As a _human_, Haru-san!" Kushina remained adamant. "P-Please… Do anything… I don't care what… I beg of you, as a mother… as a friend… please, don't take my child's father as well… If you have to, seal the beast into me again…"

"There's no way you'd survive that!"

"I don't care! If it keeps my Naru-chan safe…" There was a pause. Than Haru spoke once again.

"I have an idea," he finally said. "But I need you to distract Minato-san."

_**VillageOfLies**_

_(Training Ground Seven, Four Years Later)_

The blonde child watched the clouds up in the sky beside his four friends. He was restless, however, and couldn't stop fidgeting. The one who had suggested the activity had since fallen asleep, leaving the blonde with a 'pleasantly plump' boy stuffing his face with candies, a girl with short platinum blonde hair, and a boy with bright white hair who the girl was talking to. Naruto had known this group of children for a few months now, ever since their parents had introduced them all. Sometimes the white-eyed girl would join them, but that wasn't all that common. Naruto really liked the white-eyed girl. She was nice, and would always listen when he talked to her.

"But Shi-ku~uuun," the platinum blonde, Yamanaka Ino, complained, "you promised that you'd help me and Sakura-chan pick out flowers for the festival next week!"

"S-Sorry Ino-chan…" Muto Takeshi replied, looking away from the girl. "My kaa-chan and oba-san want me to join them to the cemetery today… You know, to visit my otou-san…" Takeshi looked at Ino again with his bright purple eyes. At first glance, the boy looked just like his father with his white hair and light bronze skin. But at a closer look, they'd see his mother's rounder face, and her unruly bangs on him.

"O-Ok, Shi-kun…" Ino replied, looking a bit guilty. "A-Ano… tomorrow? We'll leave a spot for you to fill, ok?"

"Un!" Takeshi replied, sitting up.

"H-Hey! Isn't that Sasuke-san over there?" the plump boy, Akamichi Choji, spoke up. He was sitting up and pointing over at a young, raven haired boy walking towards them in the distance. "Heeeey! Sasuke-san!" He began waving the boy over. Behind him, walking at a reasonable pace, was a young man wearing a green flak jacket who had a feminine face, and long, silky black hair.

"Go ahead, otouto," the young man encouraged when his younger brother looked at him. The young boy began jogging towards his friends. "Sasuke-kun," he called out, the younger brother looking back once again. "I am going to visit Obito-oji later today. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course, aniki!" Sasuke replied happily, going back to running towards his friends. Itachi merely smiled and shook his head, turning back to the clan compound. He decided to walk and take in the scenes around him. Perhaps he'd pay a visit to his best friend and cousin, Shisui, and pick up his little brother later.

"Finally decided to join us?" Ino smirked at the approaching Uchiha. Takeshi had just left, passing by the new arrival. "I thought you had ninja training with your brother today."

"I bet Sasuke-san failed so hard that Itachi-san gave up on him," Naruto put in his two cents.

"Shut up, baka!" Sasuke shouted, looking down at the blonde laying on his back. "I'll have you know that my aniki told me that I was doing great!"

"Whatever," Naruto replied, waving his hand flippantly. "I can still beat you any time of day! My otou-san has been training me too, 'ttebayo!"

"Tch, the sensei can't do anything if his student is pathetic," Sasuke retorted. The rustling of grass interrupted their argument.

"Will the two of you shut up?" the heir to the Nara Clan spoke up. "You're both interrupting my sleep." The blonde and raven haired boys glared at each other, but kept silent.

"Leave it to Shikamaru-kun to break them both up…" Ino commented. "Honestly, Shikamaru-kun… You should be a marriage counselor. All you'd have to do is sleep and complain every few minutes." Said Nara let out a huff of air.

"Troublesome blondes…" he sighed.

"Naruto!" a voice called out from the distance. "Come on, it's time to go home!"

"Coming, otou-san!" Naruto replied, quickly getting to his feet. "Seeya guys! Wanna meet up tomorrow?"

"Sorry, but I'm meeting Shi-kun," Ino replied, still staring at the sky.

"And my dad's going to start teaching me in our family techniques, finally," Choji added. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Not a chance, blondie," Sasuke smirked as he spoke.

"No. I don't plan on waking before noon," Shikamaru said simply. Naruto sighed, and turned towards where he'd heard his father calling from. Sasuke watched the blonde run off, then turned to Ino.

"Are you and Sakura-chan doing something later?" he asked, making Ino giggle. Sasuke's face flushed a little bit. "I-It's not like I like her or anything!"

"Aww, aren't you glade Shi-kun and me introduced you two?" Ino pouted trying hard to hold back her giggling. "I thought we were being nice!" Sasuke turned away.

"S-She just looks like Rin-oba is all…" Sasuke mumbled. "Stop being so mean!"

"Aww, I'm just teasing, Sasuke-kun!" Ino stuck her tongue out. "We all know you like Sakura-chan! It's really cute!"

"S-Shut up!"

_**VillageOfLies**_

_(Undisclosed Location, The Very Same Moment)_

"But Fugaku-sama! We've been wronged completely!"

"I care not for your politics, Utaro-san. My son would be at risk if we were to do such a thing. I won't allow you to go through with this."

"Nor will I. I'm afraid if you wish to put your clan at risk, I won't allow my own to take part."

"Y-Yuki-sama…"

"This is final, Utaro-san. You can tell Danzo-teme that we'll take no part in his little coup. I won't risk the innocent lives of the Uchiha Clan just to lessen our discrimination."

"Yuki-sama! Please, you must see sense in all of this!"

"I told you that I'll have no part in this! My job is to protect my son and my clan, not to fuel a petty grudge!"

"You're foolish to attempt asking us, boy."

"Hiashi-sama…?"

"Just because Fugaku and I along with Haru-san, were once able to overpower Minato, does not mean we'll be willing to. I have my own daughters to think of. You may have nothing to lose, but we certainly do."

"Urk…"

"Go now. We'll take no part of this."

"Guh… Y-You'll all regret this… When Minato-teme screws you all over, you'll come crawling to us!"

"Get the fuck outta here, bitch!"

_Bang!_

"…I don't know how Haru-san could call himself a man after being married to you…"

"Ufufufu… and you never will."


	2. Author's Note Indefinite Time

Naruto Uzumaki (Age 14) sits impatiently on a couch in a large modern-style lounge, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of Hinata Hyuuga (Age 14). Across from him sit Asuna Yuuki (Age 17) and Kazuto Kirigaya (Age 16), alongside Sutomu Arashi (Age 18) sitting on a nearby chair. Naruto's left eye twitches, as it had been for a few hours, as his left foot taps repeatedly on the floor. Hinata and Asuna seem to both be at ease sipping from their tea as Kazuto rests soundly on the latter's lap. Sutomu is deep in meditation, but it's obvious from the contortions of his face that his patience is wearing thin. Moments pass in silence before the door to the side slams open.

"Oi, _baka _(idiot), get off your lazy ass," a smug, cool voice rings out. Sasuke Uchiha (Age 14) stands at the door, giving Naruto a patronizing look. "We've finally got word from Senpai."

"Finally!" Naruto jumps up, startling Hinata and nearly spilling her drink. He quickly realizes his clumsy mistake and defensively moves his hands in case any of the tea were to fall on her. None did, so he quickly, though slightly carefully, rushes over to his rival. "What the hell's been taking the _teme _(bastard)!?" Kazuto's left eye slowly opens, indicating that his attention has been caught.

"Apparently he's had a lot happen, and his writing program is gone." A voice like a chime speaks from behind the black haired Uchiha. Sakura Haruno (Age 14) pops her head from behind him. "That and he hasn't been having a lot of free time to write the script. Jiraiya-sama has been trying to help but... We all know how _that_ goes..." Both Asuna and Kazuto snicker, and Sutomu, who had been listening intently, smirked.

"Awwww, but this was my chance to finally look awesome in a storyline that ISN'T confusing!" Naruto whines. Hinata smiles gently and approaches her boyfriend from behind. Another voice speaks as Sakura and Sasuke both take a seat in the room.

"Sorry, Chibi, I thought Senpai would have more time to write," Uzumaki Naruto (Age 20) rubs the back of his head as he stands at the door. "After our series ended I thought we could branch out into other things like this."

"It seems that your decision making ability is still sub-par Naruto-san," a low, monotone voice drawls from the corner of the room. Shino Aburame (Age 14) steps forward. "Though I must admit that the imagination of this writer is far more broad than our previous employer. Why is this? Because he is insistent on using every one of us to our fullest."

"OI FUCKFACE! GIMME BACK MY FUCKING FOOD!"

"YOU WEREN'T EATING IT!"

"It's kinda weird having Hokage-jiji and Kankuro actually be important for once, isn't it?" Naruto points out.

"H-Hai, Kankuro-san was v-very excited," Hinata adds her two cents.

"I am being ignored...?" Shino observes, unsurprised but slightly hurt.

"I'll admit, having Lisbeth-chan in an actual role is gonna be weird," Asuna admits. "Same with Sachi-chan. Our director didn't exactly use her to her fullest..."

"Oh yeah? Senpai-san is actually making my storyline focus more around the lesser Olympian children." Sutomu smirked. "Sorry, Ricky, but even Luke-san admitted that you love your main Olympians. Hermes-san never got much spotlight in the later series. Uzumaki and Hinata nod in agreement.

"Well, we should probably relax some," Uzumaki sighs, "from what I hear, Senpai's gonna take a while to get everything ready. Though he said that he's going to update Village of Lies first and try and finish that before redoing Aincrad's Madman. Something about being too excited from not writing for so long." He shrugs. "Oh well. I guess I should find Hina-chan before-"

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun..." a sickly sweet voice draws out from behind said short-haired blonde. "_Your_ son has been changing the toilet paper with sandpaper. _Again._"

A/N

**And that's how it is. Sorry guys, but I won't be uploading until I get all my shit back together again. But I wanted to get some of my future plans out here for you to look forward to. None of them are final but that's how it is now. Sorry about the delay!**


End file.
